dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ken
Perfil *'Nombre:' 켄 / ケン / Ken *'Nombre real:' 이재환 / Lee Jae Hwan *'Nombre japones:' イ・ジェファン / I jefan *'Apodos:' Power Soul Vocalist, Kenchopper, Kenjumma, 4D Ken, Kenyonce, Cute Main Vocal *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, modelo, actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Jelly Fish Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Dramas *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo *Boarding House No. 24 (MBCEvery1, 2014) Temas para Dramas *''Fool'' tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2016) *''When I See You (Male Ver.)'' tema para Moorim School (2016) *''My Girl'' tema para Fated To Love You (2014) *''Call My Name (English Ver.)'' tema para The Heirs (2013) *''In The Name Of Love'' tema para The Heirs (2013) Colaboraciones *J'kyun - Ponytail (2013) *Hani (1992) - Gap/One by One (2015) *Yoon Jong Shin - Over sleep (2016) *Ravi - Rose (2017) Programas de TV *'2016:' Hello Counselor (Junto a Hong Bin y Seo Yoojung) (KBS) (7-11-16) *'2016: '''SBS Running Man (Junto a Hyuk y Ravi) *'2016:' MBig Tv "Oh My God! Tips (오마이갓팁)" (Junto a Kyungri de 9MUSES) *'2016:' Duet Song Festival (Junto a Choi Sangyeob) *'2015:' MBC King of Masked Singer﻿ *'2014:' Star King (02.08.2014, junto a Hongbin y Hyuk) *'2013:' MBC "Quiz to Change the World" (junto a N) *'2013:' Star King (junto a N) *'2013:' Perfect Singer *'2013:' Music Picnic Live (junto a Leo y Ravi) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y N) *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ravi, Hongbin y Hyuk) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y N) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y N) *'2013:' MBC Every1 "Idol Drawing Competition'" ' *'2013:' TvN "Top 10 Beautiful Uniforms!" (junto a Ravi, Hongbin y Hyuk) *'2012:' Mnet ''MydoL (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Programas de Radio *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a N) *MBC Radio (junto a N) *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio (junto a N) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a N) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a N) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a N) 'Musicales' *Chess The Musical - Anatoly (2015) *Cinderella (2015) *Joint Opening Ceremony & Gala Concert (2015) *Boys over Flower (2017) *Hamlet (2017) Cusiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' VIXX **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y Dos hermanos mayores. *'Especialidades:'Imitaciones, dibujar, beatboxing, finger tutting (es un tipo de baile hecho con los dedos), aegyo, coquetear con mujeres, es humorista. *'Mejores amigos:' Hani de Exid, Sandeul de B1A4 y Jin de BTS. * De entre los 10 participantes del reality Mydol, fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . * Su artista favorito es Usher. * Tenía una novia antes de debutar, pero la dejó para poder ser un cantante. No fue porque la compañía le dijo que lo hiciera, sino porque pensó que contener sus emociones personales por un tiempo le ayudaría a concentrarse para conseguir su sueño. * A Hongbin le gustaría ser Ken porque puede cantar muy bien y hace reír a la gente. * No sabe nadar. * Tiene licencia de conducir. * Reveló que su nombre artístico "Ken" fue dado porque se parece a Ken Haria y Ken de Street Fighter. * Ken le donó una parte de la canción 'Rock Ur Body' a Hyuk, incluso él mismo se encargó de recomendarlo al compositor. * Grabó la versión en inglés del tema "In The Name Of Love" para el drama The Heirs, mientras que su compañero de grupo Leo] grabó la versión en coreano. Luego se le pidió a Ken que volviera a grabar la versión en coreano, para una versión oficial. * Conoce a Hani de EXID lo suficientemente bien como para saludarla. * Puede imitar a un perro, un mosquito y un terodáctilo. * Ocasionalmente le gusta imitar la voz de una señora y se denomina "Kenjumma" (Ken y ajumma, que significa señora, combinados). * Cantó el coro de la canción "Ponytail" del rapero J'Kyun. * Aprendió Taekwondo antes de su debut. * Falló muchas audiciones antes de audicionar para Jellyfish y pensó en dejar su sueño de ser cantante. * En una cita, llevaría a la chica a comer. * Si Ravi fuera una fan de VIXX, sería fan de Ken. * Cuando nota que alguien está hablando dormido, trata de tener una conversación. * Tiene que ser despertado por su manager. * A Ken le gusta la hermana mayor de Hongbin que trabaja como azafata en una aerolínea. * Todos los miembros lo eligieron como el miembro que más cambió desde que lo conocieron. * Le gustaría tener el cabello verde. * Su pastel favorito es el de chocolate. * No cocina muy bien. * La mayoría de su ropa interior tiene patrones de leopardo. * Hong Bin sigue olvidando lo bien que canta Ken porque es demasiado gracioso. * Le gusta que las fans lo llamen "Cute Main Vocal Ken" en twitter. * Siempre que ve a la hermana de Ravi, dice que se va a casar con ella. Ravi nunca está feliz con eso. * Según Ravi, Ken camina por el dormitorio sin nada de ropa. * Hani de EXID lo retó a hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge" * High Top del grupo BIGFLO lo nombró como amigo Idol más cercano. * Ken, Jin de BTS, y Sandeul de B1A4 son buenos amigos. * Sandeul de B1A4 contó en un programa de radio que es parte de un grupo de amigos, los 92 ''liners, y está compuesto por: él mismo, Baro de B1A4, Ken , Moon Byul de MAMAMOO, Hani de EXID y Jin de BTS. * En el ''Musical de Cinderella el nombre de Ken es: Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexandre Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James. * Es considerado el narizón del grupo. * En el programa "Hello Counselor" dijo que no disfruta beber, pero que puede tomar tres o cuatro botellas de soju. * Piensa que el alcohol es el enemigo. El explicó: "Muchos de mis familiares sufrieron a causa del alcohol. Algunos incluso fallecieron. Tengo malos recuerdos asociados con el alcohol." * También explicó: "Mi padre solía amar beber, también. Pero mi familia descubrió que su salud no era buena, por lo que yo y mis dos hermanos lo persuadimos seriamente. 'No puedes seguir haciendo esto.' Eso hizo que mi padre se diera cuenta de la gravedad del problema, y dejó de fumar así como de beber". * Su piedra de nacimiento es el Diamante. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Ken1.jpg Ken2.jpg Ken3.jpg Ken4.jpg Ken5.jpg Ken6.png Ken7.png Ken8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1992